Falling In Love
by PristineK
Summary: AU. The story of how Blaise Zabini opened her heart and fell into the arms of Harry Potter. HarryF!Blaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello Everyone! I decided to revise this fanfic, so I hope you'll like the changes made. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:**All Characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

Alternate Universe fic.

I know in canon Blaise is a boy but I like Blaise being portrayed as a girl. So that's basically why in this fic Blaise is a girl. Thanks for reading:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling In Love  
**Chapter 1  
_by Kristine_**  
**

Blaise Zabini. Yup that's me. A girl who was not supposed to find love. Not until after that … never mind. Why? Why did I fall in love? No one knows. Others say it might be destiny? But why would a girl such as me believe in destiny? I have no idea. Even these days I still ask myself of those questions.

I could have never imagined myself feeling this emotion that seemed to have inhabited my body and soul. Before I felt it I thought of love as something of such ridicule. I joke of some sort. Something that would make a person break his or herself down. Something that would make you feel inferior. Something that would make you destroy your façade of superiority. Basically, I always thought of it for people such as Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced girl that seemed to have fallen for Draco and is now currently crawling under his knees. See what I mean? I feel sorry for her actually. That pug has been so in love with Draco so much that she would do anything under her wing to please him. Tsk. Draco doesn't even care a damn thing to her and yet she goes around spreading these completely fake rumors about her and Draco being together. And I have to tell you, poor 'Drakie-poo', as she calls him, has to suffer all of her doings. And all these because of love! Look what it can do!

But it seems that nowadays, something inside me seems to object to everything that I had have just said before. It told me love is something different. A feeling so deep. A feeling that has a lot of mysteries that you would drown in it looking for answers to questions regarding it. But above all, it told me it would change everything that it would simply make you feel utmost satisfaction and happiness. Something inside me thought that every word was true. But I could simply not force myself to believe it. And why? Well, simply because of what I am feeling right now. Hurt.

Now here I am sitting in my Potions class listening to the battering of Professor Snape about how Gryffindor's are idiots who don't even know an ingredient of a Pepper-Up Potion. I couldn't blame him. All Gryffindor's are idiots don't you think? Well that's what we Slytherin's should think. At least that's what Draco says. I mean, it's not that I'm going all Gryffindor-loving. It's just that I'm not into the whole Hate-the-Gryffindor's thing. I hate being stereotypical that's all. Now, nobody knows that except Draco. Luckily he understands. He's the only one who knows the true me. I never really have opened up to anyone but him. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm shy or anything. It's just that he's the only one who's ever bothered to talk to me. And ever since, we've been really close to each other. Although we may have a lot of differences such as the fact that he always wanted to be in the limelight and I preferred to be in the shadows, we're practically inseparable.

He would be always there to comfort me when I needed it and, mind you, was very protective of me. He never would lie to me and if he does goes into this guilty phase which I tend to always get him. He knows me well. He was my best friend and practically, the brother I always have had wanted. I always would confide in him everything and he the same. We knew each other and definitely did not try to go over our trusts, honesty and loyalty to each other.

But there's one thing that I have never told Draco. The one thing I have kept inside me, hurting me every single day. The one thing that would ruin me, and would simply put me down the drain. The one thing that even I can't believe of even happening. Falling in love with his one and only enemy. How? Well, this is where my story starts. How I fell in love with Harry James Potter.

TBC

**Author Notes:** Hope you liked it. I decided to elongate the chapter more and change a few things too. I hoped you enjoy it. Please Review:) Constructive Criticisms accepted! Thanks again for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Chapter 2 revised. New scenes and such. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**All Characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

Alternate Universe fic.

I know in canon Blaise is a boy but I like Blaise being portrayed as a girl. So that's basically why in this fic Blaise is a girl. Thanks for reading:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling In Love  
**Chapter 2  
_by Kristine_

I always have heard about him and his death daring adventures but it was nothing to me. He was simply a student who goes to Hogwarts and not the Boy-Who-Lived who always saves the day. Even though Draco keeps complaining and mentioning about him, I didn't care. I didn't think badly of him either. I was just neutral about him. Actually I rather pity him simply for the fact of being Voldemort's number one target and all. But out of everything, still I didn't care. 

Speaking of Voldemort, we Slytherins, being the most sly and bad of the houses, are stereotyped as 'Voldemorts supporters', 'Death Eaters' and such names. And I basically hate being seen or known as one. My family is one of the influential purebloods of the time. And yes, unfortunately for me, we support Voldemort. But there is no harm in objecting to it. Well, I guess there is, but I simply do not want to be one of 'Voldemort's cronies' because I believe that being one of them is basically saying that your bowing to him making you one of his servants which very much objects to the fact that Slytherins do not do 'servant work'. Letting him control you and at the same time letting him take away your freedom and power, which they say we Slytherins should have. It's weird that people, who see themselves as superior, go into following Voldemort thus making them inferior under his rule. It's simply absurd. They are so blinded at what Voldemort promises them that they do not realize that they can be regarded as pawns, lied to and left betrayed after usage.

As you well as may have noticed I say Voldemort. Not Dark Lord, not You-know-who, and not even 'Voldy', which if I may say is quite hilarious thus ruining the effect of it all. As I have read in a book: "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself", I think that it is already enough that a lot of people fear him to let myself add up to those people who have fear in simply saying a 3 syllable word which I can say is very much easy especially if you know how to read. Vol-de-mort. See?

Well enough of talking about the Voldemort. He's far from what I'm having problems with now. Well actually he's one of my problems because of my family being supporters and all, but let us continue with the story at hand. 

It was the first day back from summer vacation and the first day of my last year at Hogwarts. As I entered Platform 9 and 3/4, the familiar scent of the engines filled into my lungs. I stopped taking in my surroundings. The station was buzzing with students and their relatives; students, entering the train carrying their heavy trunks as well as the sounds of their pets safely locked in their cages. I waved back as one of my dorm mates, Millicent Bulstrode, waved at me. I was still in front of the entrance blocking the way into the platform. I should have moved but unfortunately did not thus finding myself colliding with the person who had just entered through the barrier.

My things went askew and flew everywhere as I found myself on my butt in the floor from the hard collision. I tried to stand but pain surged through me. I looked around trying to make out the people around me. I then saw the familiar form of Harry Potter sitting a few feet away and at the same position as I was.

He stood up and went to collect the things around us both. I seemed to have been staring out of space as I felt someone touch me on my shoulder which jolted me out of my reverie.

"Sorry about that." The voice, which once I saw, of Potter's spoke.

He then extended a hand in a sign of helping me up. I took it and finally found myself on my two feet once more.

"Thanks." I said as I dusted myself up.

He handed me my things which I gratefully took. I placed them back on my cart and looked back at Potter.

"I apologize as it was probably my fault since I was the one who was blocking the way. Thanks again for the help." I honestly said.

"No problem." He said as he took off with his 2 best friends who seem to have witnessed everything as they were sending glares towards my way.

I then took notice of my full surroundings. A feeling of being uncomfortable started to rise within me as I realize people's stares towards me. They seem to have taken notice of the scene and were piled up around me. I hated being the center of attention. Of course, being a Slytherin, I did not show any signs of humiliation or being uncomfortable at all but simply had a blank expression on my features. I was saved from further stares and embarrassment as Draco made his way from the crowd towards me.

"Ok. Ok. Commotions over." He said as he signaled everyone to disembark and go on with what they were doing.

"Thanks for that." I said to Draco as everyone started move away.

"I am Head Boy and I have the obligation and power to do so." He smugly said.

"Head Boy this year, are we? Well, Congratulations you conceited git!" I joked.

"Hey! I am not a git! And besides I knew you hated attention." He defensively said.

"You know me well. I owe you one. Thanks." I said.

"Youre welcome. Im always here to save the day aren't I? So how have you been doing?"

"As usual, excited on the first day. I've missed everyone especially you! I was all alone at home since both my parents were out doing you know what. So you? How was your summer?"

"Well It was ok I guess, It was uneventful except for the fact that mother kept reminding me of the Dark Lord and his followers. It's getting sick really. I dunno if I would be able to keep up this act of pretending to believe." He said grimly.

"Well were in the same boat. Every year it keeps getting scarier as their reminders and tips seem to grow. I wish they would just realize our point." I said sighing.

Draco nodded and looked down. He went through a lot recently and you could really see that he wants to get out of that misery and finally be free. I can definitely say I can feel his pain, but he goes through much more than I do. As you probably know, his father is in Azkaban thus making him the head of the family. All the pressure is given to him. I wish I could help, but in what way?

"Don't worry, we'll make through this." I said as I gave him a comforting smile.

"I wish it's just as easy as saying it." He said as looked up.

"Hey, brighten up. Let's momentarily forget it and enjoy the first day of our last year in school!" I said as I tried to lighten the mood up.

"Yeah I guess. So, what happened between you and Scarhead earlier?" he said raising an eye brow.

"Well it was practically and honestly my fault. I was blocking the entrance and well he entered and we had a collision. Nothing much of a problem really." I said contemplating on what had happened.

"Oh nothing much of a problem now is it? And still I had to save you."

"Yeah you always do don't you?" I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes.

As Draco was about to object, the conductors voice rang through the platform.

"Into the train everyone! Leaving the Platform in 5 minutes!"

"I guess that's our signal. C'mon, let's go get a compartment before everyone fills it up." I said pulling Draco towards the train.

"Wait."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Draco. He seemed to have been thinking on how to put into words what he was about to say.

"Blaise, well, since Im head boy this year, I have to stay in the Head's compartment. I really do want to sit with you but you know I have to follow the rules." He said.

"And since when did you follow the rules?" I smirked.

"Blaise, I'm Head Boy. I hope you understand. I'm sorry but I guess you have to find a compartment yourself. After the briefing though Ill go look for you so we can talk more." He said with a hopeful look.

"Sure lets talk more later on. Don't worry I understand. Your head and I'm proud of you." I said with a smile.

As we reached the train, we parted ways as Draco went to the heads' compartment and I went looking for a compartment. I found one on the near end of the train and sat myself near the window. I looked out and had one final look of Platform 9 and ¾ as the train started to move towards its destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

TBC

**Author Notes:** Chapter 2. Well this chapter is elongated much and only at the Platform. I had a slight problem with Draco though, I'm not really sure if I portrayed him on how I wanted him to be. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please Review! As always constructive criticisms accepted! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Chapter 3 is a whole new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**All Characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

Alternate Universe fic.

I know in canon Blaise is a boy but I like Blaise being portrayed as a girl. So that's basically why in this fic Blaise is a girl. Thanks for reading:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Falling In Love  
**Chapter 3  
_by Kristine_

I seemed to have fallen asleep as I found myself lying on my side. I sat up and flattened my hair which seemed to have fallen out of place during my unexpected nap. The view of my window seemed to be much darker than earlier. Judging by it, it seemed to be late in the afternoon.

"I guess it's time to change." I muttered to myself.

I knelt down to unlock my trunk which was situated just beside of my seat. I rummaged through it and finally found a fresh set of Slytherin robes. I took the robes out of my trunk, relocked it and went out the compartment. I took a left heading towards the train's lavatories on the other end.

As I passed other's compartments, I got a glimpse of friends chatting among themselves, others playing exploding snap or wizard's chess, new first years meeting their fellow mates. The usual Hogwarts express atmosphere, basically. I smiled to myself as I remember the fun memories we had on the Hogwarts express. _I'm sure going to miss this place_, I thought as the fact that this was the last 'first day of school' passed my mind.

I reached the end of the hall and entered into one vacant cubicle. I closed the door and placed my robe on the counter near the sink. I looked at the mirror and took in my reflection. Straight black hair ran down the frame of my face while eyes as blue as the sea shone out. I looked paler than usual, but still had a tint of pink on my developed cheek bones. I smiled and a flash of white appeared as my white straight teeth came into view. I've certainly changed since 1st year. I guess I'm not the little girl that I used to be anymore. Draco would certainly agree to that. He said I was an attractive girl but the problem with me, he said, was that I didn't try to show myself, that I was always in the shadows, hiding. I told him I preferred it that way, thankfully he understands, but he still keeps bugging me about standing out.

I inhaled deeply then grabbed my robes from the counter and changed. After a few moments I once again looked in the mirror and found myself dressed in green and black, Slytherin colors of course. I loved green it was one of my favorite colors. So maybe I can say that I am a Slytherin at heart. Yeah right. I was proud of my house, but once again due to the stereotyping and everything I was looked upon as evil which I very much hated.

Grabbing my clothes, I went out of the cubicle and back into the hall. Once again, I got glimpses of students laughing and chatting, basically having a carefree time. I wish life was much easier compared to what we Slytherins have to go through. I looked down as all the upcoming events sank in my mind. I couldn't imagine myself work for the dark. I couldn't imagine myself kill innocents. I hated the fact that I was obliged to do this. I hated the fact that there was no way out.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was pushed to the side by a slight force. I hit the opposite wall and fell on my side. Once I recovered from the hit, I tried to stand up from my state. My muscles on my right arms were aching but it was very much bearable.

As I came into full view of my surroundings, I found the force which hit me. Harry Potter. He was lying on the floor somewhat knocked out. I pulled out my wand and 'enervated' him from his state. He woke, slightly groggy and stood up with me as his support. Once up, he was clearly surprised to see me.

"You again?" He said.

"Yeah. You hit me actually. Got knocked out yourself." I replied.

"Oh sorry by that." He said slightly embarrassed.

Faintly on the background, I could hear the voice of Hermione Granger who seemed to be scolding Ron Weasley, who was clearly annoyed, for giving Potter some sort of treat from a Joke shop, on the compartment in front of me. They seem to have forgotten Potter and went into full argument head on.

"You better get back to your friends." I said as I gave a short nod towards his friends.

"Yeah I better. Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." I gave him a nod and went back towards my own compartment as he did.

When I reached my compartment which was not far from Potter's, I found Draco, sitting on the bench opposite me with a smirk on his face.

"Befriending Potter are we?" he said once I closed the compartment door.

He seemed to have been referring to my once again unexpected event with Potter.

"Well, unlike others, I'm civil to Gryffindor's" I said, with a smirk of my own.

He held his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"As if I would fall for that." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I sat down opposite him and once I was settled, I was caught by surprise as Draco started into a full blown rant.

"Can you believe who they made Head Girl this year?" he said with a deep scowl on his face.

"Granger?" I said smirking.

"They damn well did! She was, as per usual, annoying the whole meeting. She kept telling me to listen which I was. All the way I can say that I couldn't stand her! I thought it was bad enough that she was Head Girl but unfortunately, head's have their own dorm which is in one common room which we have to share! Can you believe it?" He said as he threw his arms up with a look as if he could kill.

"Calm down Draco. You should have expected it. I mean who wouldn't make Granger Head Girl?" I said.

"You're not making my situation better."

"Oh come on, your letting Granger get the best out of you? Draco, it's our last year! You should make the best out of it!" I advised.

"Yeah you're right! I should! It's our last and 7th Year and no one is going to ruin it for me."

"That's the spirit Draco!" I said with a smile.

"And I'm going to make sure it will be a whole lot of fun." He said mischief visible in his gray eyes.

"Don't tell me. Tormenting the Gryffindors through docking points with the authority given to you as Head Boy?"

He smirked.

"How very likely of you Draco." giving him a smirk myself.

"Well its one way out of making fun out of the year. What do you have in mind?"

I thought for a moment and asked myself the same question. Ever since summer vacation I haven't had the thought of what my plans are for the year. I would say the usual, but I really haven't thought of doing something extravagant.

"Well, honestly, I really dunno, all I'm up to is the usual, you know. Doing the best I can in my studies especially since its N.E.W.T. year, having the usual Saturday afternoons by the lake, flying around the pitch during the night, maybe get into some trouble, the usual, basically. Doing something outrageous hasn't really cross into my mind." I said contemplating on the things I usual go through the previous years.

"Oh come on Blaise, it's out last year! You said it yourself. Make the best out of it!"

"Well, I told you, I haven't really had any thought on it."

"Well just think on it for a while. Anyway, were nearly there. I'd better head back to the Head's Compartment. We were just given a 5 minute break. Little-Miss-Know-It-All, might go looking for me." He said as he sat up.

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts since still have Head Duties till we get there." He said once at the compartment door.

"See you there." I said.

He smiled and with that, went out of the compartment and out towards the Head's Compartment. I looked out of the window and watched my view change as the train moved. The sky grew darker at every moment. As I caught a glimpse of a familiar village, its lights shining out of the dark, the train slowed signaling the arrival of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station.

TBC

**Author Notes:** Chapter 3. New chapters start here. As you can see I expanded the story to include her time at Hogwarts Express. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Please review, constructive criticisms accepted. Thanks again:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Chapter 4. Whole new chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**All Characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

Alternate Universe fic.

I know in canon Blaise is a boy but I like Blaise being portrayed as a girl. So that's basically why in this fic Blaise is a girl. Thanks for reading:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling In Love  
**Chapter 4  
_by Kristine_

As the train halted to a full stop I got up and opened my compartment door. Students were piling out from their own compartments and into the hall which was already getting packed and full of excited students. I decided to stay behind and wait for the hall to clear out. I'm pretty excited myself for the year as usual, but what Draco told me, made me think of my plans for the year ahead. I loved my usual doings, but since the fact that it's the last year, a feeling of wanting to do more had arisen within me.

The noise on the halls was starting to faint. I got up and went out of my compartment. As I did, I caught a glimpse of a group of Gryffindors ahead of me. It was Potter and his friends. As if on instinct, which I tell you are not mine, I stopped on my tracks and let them out of the train before following in their footsteps. As I climbed out the train and into the station's solid ground, I was surprised at how I acted. I wasn't usually like that but something in me made me stop. I decided to ignore it and went towards the headless carriages that would bring students of 2nd year and above towards the castle.

I got into one and settled myself in. As the door closed magically, the sense of mobility filled me as the carriage started to move. It was a short ride to the castle as I found myself, never ceased to be amazed at the sight that unfolded on the window as we neared the gates of Hogwarts School. Its structure was so amazing and the lights that were emanating from the windows made it shine in the dark night sky like a big bright star.

As the carriage halted to a stop and the door magically opening as it closed, I got out and made my way towards the big oak doors, which were currently open due to the arrival of the students, and into the entrance hall. Once I got there, I headed towards the Great Hall. As I reached its doors, the familiar room's features came into view. As per usual, Dumbledore and all of the other Hogwarts staff were high up on the staff table. The students were sitting in 4 different tables each representing a house. The ceiling above, which quoting from _Hogwarts, A History_, was as usual, bewitched to make it look like the dark sky at night. The walls were flanked by the banners of each house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, of course, Slytherin.

I then moved towards the Slytherin table and took a seat near the middle. As I waited for the feast to start, I chatted with some of my housemates talking about the common 'how are you' topics. I've also talked with one of my dorm mates, Millicent Bulstrode, who was the only one I could bare to be with in my dorm. Why? Well, unfortunately I shared a dorm with the utmost annoying Pansy Parkinson. Her usual rantings about Draco and how she loves him makes me honestly crazy and I tell you, you do not need an alarm clock for she'll always be there to wake you up during mornings with her loud and shrilly voice. And the others I share with? Well, you can see them flanking Pansy's footsteps.

As more students piled in and the hall becoming full, Draco entered the door followed by Granger who look annoyed. I smirked knowing that whatever made her be like that was Draco's doings. He then sat on the vacant seat opposite me, which unfortunately for him next to Pansy.

"Oh Draco! How was summer? I missed you so much!"

"Get off!"

I hid a giggle as Draco tried to get Pansy of his arm. The site was hilarious honestly. It got him a few minutes before he got Pansy to stop and just in time as the Hall's doors swung open revealing the faces of frightened first years lead by a stern McGonagall. The hall went instantly quite as they turned to watch the first years get sorted. Once near the Sorting Hat, McGonagall stopped in front of it, the first years following. The Sorting Hat then showed life, which startled the group of students in front of it, as it started its song about the 4 houses; although this year as was the 2 previous years gave songs of precaution. As the song ended, McGonagall then pulled down the scroll and said,

"Once I call your, you will come up, put the hat on your head as it will sort you to your house."

One by one, hesitantly at that, the 1st years came up and got sorted. As they did, the house that was called went into cheers for their new member. In the end, Gryffindor got 8, Ravenclaw having 7, Hufflepuff a leading 9 and Slytherin having 8 as well.

As the last person was called, a "Zahara, Maley" who was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and the sound of noise fainted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! As for our old students, welcome back! I have nothing more than to say, dig in!"

With that food magically appeared from the empty plates on the table. The sound of the clatter of forks and knives arose in the Hall as the students dug into the feast prepared for them. The noise arose as the students started to chat amongst themselves while enjoying the marvelous feast.

I can definitely say I enjoyed eating my plate filled with a relative amount of delicious food. I looked around and see Crabbe and Goyle who had their plates oozing with absolutely anything that they could grab. Speaking of them, you might as well have noticed their absence as the goons that flank Draco. Well to tell you the least, on the previous year, Draco told them that he didn't need them anymore that he wanted to be in his own accord and he didn't want to be flanked by them. That's good for him actually, finally being on his own. I can tell you it was hard at first, but he managed to do it. The three are still friends though although I can say that Draco is much better off without the extra weight.

"So how was duties? Granger looked very much unsettled when she entered." I spoke to Draco quirking up a conversation.

He smirked and said, "Well you know the usual mudblood insults."

I shook my head. Again, with the stereotyping. Yes, I do not consider muggle borns filth. They are part of the wizarding community and I think they should be treated with the same respect. For me, power is not in the blood line; it's in the person itself. I tried to tell Draco that but was unfortunately unsuccessful as he seemed to be blinded that we purebloods are superior.

"Well, that's for you. You know Draco, if you keep insulting Granger like that you may not know one day you'll end up with her. As they say the more you hate the more you love." I teased.

Draco, who was at the moment drinking his pumpkin juice, spat out the liquid in his mouth earning a load full of laughter around the Slytherin table. I myself was laughing so hard that it brought tears to my eyes. Draco was sending me glares while he wiped the juice from his face and robes. He was about to say something when the voice of the Headmaster rang through the Hall.

"Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts! As for the usual term announcements, no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, for as the name insists, is forbidden. Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to tell you that items on the list that can be found in the entrance hall is not allowed in school premises. Students are also not allowed to do magic in corridors and if a student will not abide to these will receive a punishment."

His voice seemed tired and lacked of the usual joyful glee that came with it. A sad sort of feeling came from inside me as I heard the old man speak. We all knew he was working hard to banish Voldemort for he was the only one the Dark Lord ever feared.

"As you may well know, Lord Voldemort – with the said name, earned a few winces around the hall – is back and gaining more and more power. Do not worry for Hogwarts is safe but I do advise you that lurking in the grounds or even corridors after curfew is strictly not allowed for safety precautions."

"Now I know all of you are tired and bloated so you may now go to your respective common rooms and rest for the night as school starts first thing in the morning. Have a good night and sleep tight!"

The hall applauded as he ended his announcement. The noise then went up as the students rose up from their seats. Prefects' voices can be heard as they were to usher the first years around the castle and towards the common rooms. With the voices came Granger's as she made her way through the throngs of exiting students and towards the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy! Haven't you remembered? We still need to monitor the prefects?" A frustrated voice of Hermione Granger bellowed from behind me.

"I know Granger. Don't get your knickers twisted." Draco's irritated voice replied.

He then looked towards me and said, "I'll see you in the common room or tomorrow if Mudblood here won't let me go early."

"See you." I replied as I arched a brow giving him a knowing look.

He scowled at me as he and a disgruntled and red in the face Granger headed out the Great Hall.

A sastisfied looked adorned my features as the look on Draco's face was planted on my mind. _If I only knew Draco, you already have a crush on Granger_, I thought as I saw their departing figures disappear as they turned to a corridor.

As I looked back and around the hall, I realized that there were only a few students left. Deciding to head out myself, I stood up and went to join the last of the throng of students exiting the Great Hall.

TBC

**Author Notes:** Chapter 4. The feast. Well this is officially AU since I have Dumbledore into the picture which we all know what happened to him in canon. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review, constructive criticism accepted. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
